


Empalagoso

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Porque si había una palabra con la que Clarence podía describir a ese par era aquella.
Relationships: Belson Noles/Clarence Wendle, Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Empalagoso

Era otro día normal en Aberdale, el cielo despejado permitía ver el brillante sol que ilumina desde lo alto al pueblo.

En la bulliciosa cafetería de una secundaria se hallaba Clarence Wendle, que comía en la misma mesa que sus mejores amigos de la infancia: Jeff y Sumo.

Y a pesar de que la cafetería era ruidosa como todos los días con todas las voces de los cientos de adolescentes ahí presentes, lo único que llegaba a los oídos del rubio eran las risas bobas de los chicos con los que compartía la mesa, que justo en esos momentos soltaban risas y se mandaban miradas cómplices mientras depositaban ruidosos besos en el rostro del otro. Jeff estaba sentado muy pegado al rubio rapado, quien le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos pegándole lo más que podía a su pecho, todo mientras cuchicheaban un par de cosas que Clarence no alcanzaba a escuchar o entender del todo.

El chico no tenía problema alguno con que sus amigos eran pareja, al contrario, el día que se enteró de la relación de ese par recordaba haber celebrado y pedirles llorando de emoción ser el padrino en su boda debido a que era su derecho al ser él quien había presenciado más de cerca el florecimiento y desarrollo de su amor, recordaba que aquellas palabras avergonzaron en sobremanera a los otros dos.

Pero ahora se sintió algo extraño.

No extraño, sino más bien era una extraña combinación de sentirse desplazado e ignorado, pues solo bastaba estar cerca del par para ser ignorado por ellos olímpicamente como si no estuviera acompañándolos.

Clarence sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo por esos pensamientos, debía estar feliz, no sentirse incómodo; no todos los días Jeff y Sumo se reconcilian tras una gran pelea que tuvieron sin dirigirse la palabra durante semanas. Pero…

-Oh Sumo, basta, jejejeje.- una risita escapó de entre los labios de Jeff con su voz tan característica. El castaño trataba de ocultar tanto su sonrojo como su sonrisa tras una de sus manos siendo en vano, su sonrisa bobalicona era muy notoria, Sumo solo sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de la nariz.

-¿Detener que? Yo no estoy haciendo nada respondió.- con el mismo tono cómplice, ambos se veían a los ojos con diversión, miradas risueñas y sus mejillas pintadas de un leve rojo era la representación de su amor en esos momentos.

Y Clarence, limitándose a seguir como el mal tercio en la mesa, pero sin querer molestarles, continue comiendo, dio un bocado a su emparedado mientras veía la escena que acontece frente suyo.

Admitía que le hacía muy feliz que sus amigos estuvieran reconciliados como si nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar, es más, estaba feliz de que estuvieran así de acaramelados porque significaba que nada podría sacarles de su burbuja ni arruinarles su felicidad, pero eso mismo era el problema, al igual que todo el mundo Clarence tiene un límite de lo que podía soportar, y el suyo era que no le gustaba desplazado por ellos dos.

Un último intento para llamar su atención y se iría.

Y entonces algo se le ocurrió.

-Chicos, ¿quieren ir a hacer algo después de la escuela? Chad me prestó la camioneta, dijo que podía usarla si la devuelvo antes de la cena.- comentó con entusiasmo levantándose ligeramente de su silla.

Jeff y Sumo, que hasta ese momento habían estado solo prestándose atención entre sí, le miraron un momento antes de dirigirse una mirada fugaz entre ellos.

Jeff se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ehm, Clarence, sería genial, pero Sumo y yo ya tenemos planes, quizás a la próxima.- rechazó con educación el castaño, que había caído en cuenta de lo maleducados que estaban siendo con su amigo rubio.

Sumo solo se encogió de hombros, normalmente dejaba que fuera Jeff quien explicara sus planes, así que no sentía la necesidad de añadir más.

Clarence hizo un leve puchero al mismo tiempo que se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-Esta bien, a la próxima será.- respondió posando su desilusionada mirada en su almuerzo.

-Clarence, no te sientas mal, prometo que a la próxima si iremos, ¿cierto, Sumo?- cuestionó a su novio, al cual le tuvo que dar un codazo para que respondiera.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto viejo. Es solo que hoy no podemos.- dijo.

Y aunque trataron de animar de vuelta a su amigo, no fueron sus palabras las que le devolvieron la emoción a su rostro sino un mensaje que recibió en su celular, que tras leerlo abrió su boca en una perfecta “o” mientras su cara se iluminaba de alegría.

Ahora era él quien les estaba ignorando con maestría pues se dedicó a escribir con prisa en su teléfono, le vieron sonreír de oreja a oreja para luego enviar el mensaje, recibir respuesta al instante y proceder a recoger con torpeza y rapidez sus cosas.

-Los veo luego chicos, Belson me ha invitado a su casa, no lo quiero hacer esperar.- les dijo con prisa sin mirarles pues su atención estaba puesta en la pantalla de su celular.

Clarence había decidido darles algo de espacio, después de todo no le estaban prestando atención y él ya tenía algo importante que hacer en ese momento.

Se retiró de la cafetería echándose la mochila al hombro mientras corría hacia la salida del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

-¿Deberíamos decirle que aún no acaban las clases? - preguntó Jeff con preocupación, could castigar a su amigo por intentar irse de la escuela.

Sumo solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejalo, se dará cuenta solo.

Y acto seguido, le dio un beso esquimal al otro.


End file.
